dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Seven-Three
|manga debut = "Great Escape" |anime debut = |Race = Android |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Galactic Bandit Brigade |FamConnect = }} , whose proper designation is OG73-I, is a member of the Galactic Bandit Brigade. Appearance He is a male alien android with an appearance very similar to Hit. Seventhree has two bumps similar to horns on his head, eyes with black sclera, white pupils and no iris, in addition to having three spherical half gems on his forehead. Personality He is a not very expressive but at the same time a merciless being, which is demonstrated during the invasion of Planet Zoon organized by the inmates of the Galactic Prison and Moro. In this conflict, Seventhree exterminated all the Zoon-seijin survivors without hesitation and without experiencing the slightest emotion. This is because he is an android who only follows his allies' orders, indicating he has no free will of his own. Biography Background Seventhree was created on a planet with advanced science and technology. Somehow, Saganbo encountered him and added him to his group. Seventhree then rampaged throughout the universe with them until they were caught by the Galactic Patrol and imprisoned in the Galactic Prison. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Alongside the other prisoners, Seventhree is released by Moro's second wish, they then proceed to take over the facility and re-secure Saganbo's Ship - promptly using it to head to New Namek. Seventhree accompanies Moro and several other members of the Galactic Bandit Brigade to Zoon, where they attack the warriors guarding the royal treasure. After defeating them, one of the warriors makes a final attempt at killing Seventhree, resulting in the artificial being wiping out all of the warriors with his eye lasers, much to the disdain of Saganbo, as they were supposed to keep as many alive as possible for Moro to take energy from. After Moro and Saganbo receive a report of powerful life-forms on Earth from the Macareni Gang, Seventhree is deployed alongside Shimorekka and Yunba. On their way there Yunba begins to complain about wanting food, leading them to stop on a planet inhabited by porcupine-like aliens, Seventhree copies their powers and kills them while Shimorekka and Yunba eat their food. Seventhree then notices one of them with a portal creating ability getting children to safety and promptly copies the ability, he then uses it to go to Earth alongside Shimorekka and Yunba, appearing on The Lookout. As Piccolo stops Shimorekka from killing the Macareni Gang, Seventhree quickly copies his powers. Seventhree attacks with a Special Beam Cannon that Piccolo barely dodges, and knocks Jaco of the Lookout with his Demon Hand, he follows Piccolo when the Namekian leaps over the edge to save Jaco. Seventhree and Piccolo then engage in combat, going blow for blow and using the same moves. Jaco reveals that Seventhree has unlimited stamina, and so Piccolo is bound to lose unless he can hold off Seventhree for half an hour, Seventhree proceeds to overpower Piccolo in a Special Beam Cannon energy clash, however Gohan swoops in just in time to save his mentor. Power ;Manga Seventhree is able to easily obliterate the Zoon warriors with eye lasers. Even without his copy ability he is still strong and fast, able to get behind Piccolo before he could react. His copying ability gives him all the powers of his opponent, and as such when he copied Piccolo, Seventhree was able to fight evenly with the Super Namekian Piccolo, and eventually overwhelm him thanks to having unlimited stamina, forcing Gohan to step in and save Piccolo from Seventhree's Special Beam Cannon. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Eye Laser' - The ability to shoot laser beams from eyes. *'Infinite Stamina' - Like the Earth's infinite energy model androids, Seventhree possesses unlimited stamina. *'Data Storage - '''As an android, Seventhree has impressive memory and advanced knowledge, knowing the specific coordinates and details of Earth. *'Copy Ability' - Seventhree possess the ability to copy all of the powers of another entity for half an hour by touching the back of their neck. This allows him to match his opponent blow for blow - giving him an advantage over most foes thanks to his infinite stamina. He can store up to three entity's powers at a time and swap between them. **'Porcupine-like race's powers''' - Powers copied from an unnamed porcupine-like alien race. ***'Quill generation' - Seventhree can generate sharp quills and fire them at foes. ***'Warp Portal' - Seventhree can open portals from one place to another. **'Piccolo's powers' - Powers copied from the Namekian Piccolo. ***'Special Beam Cannon' - Seventhree fires a piercing energy beam from his fingers. ***'Demon Hand' - Seventhree extends his arms. ***'Explosive Demon Wave' - Seventhree fires an energy blast from his hand. ***'Explosive Breath Cannon' - Seventhree fires an energy blast from his mouth. **'Gigantification' - Seventhree grows to an enormous size. **'Moro's powers' - Powers copied from Moro. ***'Energy Absorption' - Seventhree absorbs energy from individuals or from the planet he's standing on. Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Seventhree and Galactic Patrol Prisoners vs. Zoon-seijin *Seventhree vs. Porcupine-like race *Seventhree and Shimorekka vs. Piccolo and Jaco *Seventhree vs. Piccolo *Seventhree vs. Gohan *Seventhree vs. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Jaco *Seventhree, Yunba and Shimorekka vs. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Jaco Trivia * Gallery References Site Navigation es:73 Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Androids